Passenger thermal comfort on an aircraft is dependent on the performance of a cabin air distribution system and the performance of a cabin air supply nozzle. The objective of the air distribution system is to provide the required volumetric conditioned airflow rate along the passenger cabin. And the objective of the cabin nozzles is to provide an adequate airflow pattern across the cabin. The airflow pattern inside the aircraft cabin is characterized by having adequate air velocity at the head level of the seated passengers while providing a uniform temperature distribution across the cabin in order to satisfy passenger thermal comfort. The outlet velocity of the nozzle impacts the cabin airflow pattern. Existing nozzle designs utilize airflow restrictors such as orifices, airflow straighteners and nozzle directional vanes to obtain the desired velocity at the nozzle outlet. These air restrictors and the abrupt changes in the airflow path upstream of nozzle outlet may be sources of noise generation that can be transmitted into the passenger cabin.